


cherry (will you be mine?)

by cherrybing



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kissing, drag queen!xion, just boys doing makeup, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybing/pseuds/cherrybing
Summary: "it bothers hwanwoong that, even with a loaded gun against his head, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when his fondness over dongju inflated and impregnated itself on his heart as this bigger, more intense, and sometimes even childish thing. maybe being in love isn't like this to everyone, but he suspects his passion took dongju's most remarkable traits and there's very little he can do about it except fold his arms together, pout and throw a tantrum."
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	cherry (will you be mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is inspired by rina sawayama- cherry, and even though its' theme isn't really related to the song, i'd still recommend for you to listen to it
> 
> anyways enjoy your reading!

hwanwoong tries his best not to mind dongju's proximity. he knows the legs around his body aren't a requirement for the activity they're engaging in, dongju's chubby face orbiting before his' way closer than what hwanwoong had seen the makeup artists do on the videos he catches dongju watching. so close as they are, hwanwoong can feel the warm, restrained breath caressing his skin, dongju probably as self-aware of his body as hwanwoong, but prioritizing his craft enough too much to care about it. so he doesn't move, except for rare occasions when he leans back to evaluate the work in progress from a certain distance.

but now he's very close, focused on tapping foundation onto hwanwoong's skin, and his touch is light through the sponge. hwanwoong is caught off-guard, although he wouldn't admit it, not expecting dongju to be so gentle with him.

"stop making this face," dongju complains, his voice on a low tone and hwanwoong isn't quite aware of _which face_ dongju is referring to, because his expressiveness is always one step ahead of his thoughts, and this might be his disgrace some point in the future. "it's going to wrinkle."

hwanwoong whispers a tired "Ok", trying his best to set his face on a blasé expression, jawline locked from the effort. he's complacent without trying to nag dongju as he usually would because he's not brave enough to get on the younger's nerves. dongju has been on a good mood lately, throwing fewer punches and sinking his teeth into others with less frequency, and hwanwoong knows that playing with his good-will is getting yourself into a dangerous game (even though this whole makeup thing was _his_ idea and not hwanwoong's, who got more of a warning that they'd be using his free Saturday so dongju could practice makeup on him than a proper request to do so.)

dongju has his brows knitted together as he takes hwanwoong's chin, and it makes the oldest uneasy, not quite sure of how to behave around his feelings towards the boy. the touch on the oldest's chin is hot, and hwanwoong wishes he wasn't so aware of it.

"your face is a disgrace," dongju murmurs without really thinking about it, and he can't foresee hwanwoong's comically wide-open eyes nor his mouth hanging open in an attempt to show how _deeply_ offended he is by dongju's words. he doesn't care about being reprehended for leaving marks on the makeup anymore, totally focused on slapping dongju without actually making his hand heavy, less of a punishment and more of a nuisance. "that's not what I meant to say!"

"then what did you mean, fart-face?"

dongju laughs at himself for the poor choice of words but laughs even more at hwanwoong for his'.

"'your face is going to be _my_ disgrace', that's what I meant! it's hard to work on it," he justifies himself, waving his hands on a request for a truce. his open smile and his voice full of laugh bring to hwanwoong's heart the feeling that, maybe, there are still good things in this dreadful world. maybe the last one of them is right in front of him, in all its glorious orange hair, sparkling eyes, gummy smile. hwanwoong brushes it off, though — he has an honor to defend.

"how is this any better?"

dongju is calmer now, his voice lower as he analyzes hwanwoong's face, and the shorter can only pray his cheeks are not getting red under dongju's scrutiny. he discovered it's hard to keep his emotions under his sleeve when it comes to dongju. "you have a lot of expression lines, that's all."

hwanwoong sighs again. "why did I even agree to do this if you're going to keep on insulting me?"

"that's not it, hyung!"

"I don't care, I'm leaving!" hwanwoong threatens to get up, but not having the least intention to do so. what he doesn't expect, however, is dongju's reaction to be so physical, pushing hwanwoong's arms until he has his back on the ground. dongju is now straddling him, his mindless laugh echoing through the room.

"you can't walk out on me, I'm not even halfway done yet!" he whines in between laughs, his body moving upon hwanwoong's way too much.

hwanwoong can't laugh because he's too aware of dongju's weight over him, but even then he tries his best to keep a playful smile on his face, afraid of brushing dongju the wrong way.

"dongju, please, get off me." he requests carefully.

"I won't until I'm sure you're not going to leave."

"I promise I won't leave."

"too bad I don't trust you" dongju nags, spiritful. he grabs his tools again and offers hwanwoong a pillow so he can rest his head on something soft instead of the floor, but never mentions to leave his place. hwanwoong is defeated in every sense of the word, so he just accepts it and prays to god the friction dongju is mindlessly causing on his crotch won't make him aroused.

dongju now has a hand besides hwanwoong's head to support his body and brushes shades onto hwanwoong's face with the other one. his face is above the oldest, and hwanwoong questions himself how many times he has fantasized about a moment like this. well, in less platonic conditions, at least.

"I think" dongju starts slowly, eyes focused, "you're one of those people who look more beautiful without makeup than with it". hwanwoong trembles on his breathing — _beautiful_ is such a strong word to be thrown around like this, so hwanwoong tries his best to convince himself it might've been chosen as an attempt to calm his nerves down from the earlier nagging. but something tells him it didn't just slip off dongju's tongue. this realization makes hwanwoong definitely red now, the thought of dongju finding him _beautiful_ being too much for his poor body to handle, especially when he has it under the boy who is his object of affection. but if dongju noticed the red ears or the erratic breathing, he pretended not to. "but I'll keep going because this new eyeshadow palette I bought is going to look great on your eyes."

"I trust you'll do a good job" hwanwoong whispers appeased, a kind and honest smile on his face, but also a weak one; because all of his energy is applied into pretending dongju doesn't have all the power in the world over hwanwoong's entire 1,65m height.

as close as they are, there's not a great diversity of places for hwanwoong to look at; so his vision travels throughout the long and voluminous eyelashes framing dongju's focused eyes, the lips covered in cherry-scented gloss on an everlasting pout and the nose that could easily be one of Michelangelo's most sensitive and glorious artworks.

under dongju's body, feeling more heat than there actually is, hwanwoong can't help but feel guilty about the way he looks at dongju and there's nothing in his heart but the burning desire to grab his beautiful — _beautiful_ — face and kiss him until time starts to fold itself under their bodies.

attraction. that's the word hwanwoong has been avoiding to associate with dongju for the past months. it sounds forbidden as it echoes through his mind, but very real nonetheless.

it's weird how things got to this. dongju was just dongmyeong's brother at first, then progressed into the cute junior, and became everyone's baby in the end (even though hwanwoong wouldn't call him that except for nagging purposes because he has been called "baby" unironically too many times by youngjo to know how weird it is).

dongju has always existed in his heart at this place of fondness and caring, hwanwoong loving his presence from the start, even before he got into the same university. the oldest would light up whenever dongmyeong told him his brother would be joining them whenever they would go out because dongju is a great company if he feels comfortable enough, easy to hold a conversation with, and even easier to entertain. but he wasn't much more than that -- the pleasant addition their group would have every now and then, but not a constant presence, not even a _friend_.

when dongju finally passed the entrance exam for his university, hwanwoong was the first one to welcome him with a warm hug and a proud smile. hwanwoong still remembers that day, dongju's big round eyes absorbing every single centimeter of the campus, his smile big and adorable, even though shy. this is when hwanwoong pat dongju's back and calling him a friend, meaning every letter.

but for a long time, this was all that ever existed between the two of them — _fondness_. hwanwoong didn't want to be the type of predatory senior who roams around juniors to get an advantage of their goodwill and naivety, so he tried to keep dongju a safe distance, giving him a chance to make memories and establish relationships on his own. but dongju always seemed to go back to him, and hwanwoong wouldn't say _no_ to his invitations to lunch together or to keep him company at the library. it took hwanwoong a while to come to terms with the fact that liking dongju has always been about him as a person, not about the things he had to offer — and dongju knew that.

soon, hwanwoong started to see dongju as a responsibility, but not under a bad light — he, who had always been the youngest (and smallest) of his group of friends, finally had someone to take care of. someone to nag with affection, to spoil with useless gifts, to offer a shoulder to when things get hard. geonhak had always been a problem when it comes to dongju, though, always with his strong arms around the youngest, constantly demanding his attention since he has the same instinct as hwanwoong burning in his heart. maybe jealousy, even though ugly in all it's green, is the proper feeling to be addressed when dongju would always respond to geonhak in a much more energetic way than to him. but it's not that strong of a feeling for him to resent neither of them.

it's just that he wants dongju to himself, only a tiny bit, because for the first time in his life, caring for something doesn't feel overwhelming. even when dongju jokes at his own expense in an attempt to hide his pain, even in the days he sleeps past 4 am when he needs to be up in three hours because he spent the night playing animal crossing, even when he sees value in everyone except himself. even when this breaks hwanwoong in a million pieces, it's okay, because dongju is always willing to fix it back together, letting hwanwoong take care of him. yeo hwanwoong, who always lets his house-plants die, who engages in ambitious projects only to find himself in an endless spiral of anxiety, who's always drowning in school work and _work_ work — this yeo hwanwoong finds solace in the way dongju allows himself to be put to sleep under hwanwoong's caress on his hair, the way dongju never gets annoyed when hwanwoong tells him to check if there are any assignments due this week, the way dongju allows hwanwoong to take a full cup of coffee away from his hands because 'for god's sake son dongju, it's _midnight_ ' even though said coffee was very overpriced.

still, it bothers hwanwoong that, even with a loaded gun against his head, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when his fondness over dongju inflated and impregnated itself on his heart as this bigger, more intense, and sometimes even childish thing. maybe being in love isn't like this to everyone, but he suspects his passion took dongju's most remarkable traits and there's very little he can do about it except fold his arms together, pout and throw a tantrum.

if hwanwoong were to take a guess, though, he would bet he fell in love while observing dongju's behavior and personality, _studying_ dongju to take care of him properly, to be a great hyung, even greater than geonhak, youngjo, or anyone else who would dare to feel entitled to dongju. instead, he found a million little reasons to love and adore him for who he is, not for his role in hwanwoong's life.

"look upwards", dongju orders without being harsh, and so hwanwoong does, realizing for the first time in long minutes that there are things other than dongju and his delightful presence; the white ceiling above their heads, for example.

and with his senses less intoxicated by dongju's beauty, hwanwoong puts enough brain cells to work and come up with some small talk, because he doesn't want to seem too absorbed in his own mind.

"so, how is xion going?"

he can't see it (and maybe it was better like this, otherwise it would've been so much harder to hide the fact that he's _helplessly_ in love) when dongju wiggles his hands on the air, too excited with hwanwoong's curiosity about the drag queen character he has been developing for the past weeks.

not seeing dongju doesn't mean that hwanwoong can't hear his gummy smile in his voice though, and there goes all his energy to keep himself from cooing.

"hyung, she's getting so pretty!" he says excitedly, resuming his work on hwanwoong's face. "the performance is in a few weeks, you know. so, youngjo-hyung said he'd remix the song for me, also there's this friend of mine from the fashion department, right? so, she showed me these amazing looks and told me to pick one. actually, I'm gonna need your help later to decide which one. _also_ , you already said you're going to help me with the choreography. so everything is perfect." dongju pauses and leans back, forcing hwanwoong to look at him, and he has this purposefully cute look on his face, cheeks full on a tight smile, and hwanwoong hates the fact that he'd fight heaven and hell for dongju, even when he's pulling the cheapest persuasion tactic on him. "you're helping me with the choreography, right, hyung?"

but, no matter how deeply in love he is nor how much devotion dongju inspires in him, hwanwoong would never pass an opportunity to play hard to get and bother him.

"ah, you know how valuable my time is. I'm not sure if I'm doing this for free."

he gets a soft shove on his shoulder and a whine as a response.

"hyung, you said you would help!"

"I said I would think about it."

"oh, hyung, dealing with you is so stressing", dongju huffs, but there's a trace of amusement on his high and theatrical voice.

hwanwoong can only laugh because only he knows that, since dongju suggested getting his help for the performance, hwanwoong has been doing anything but studying drag queens' performances and choreographies; even if it's tiring, even if the finals are approaching, even if he gets nothing in return but a happy gummy-smile and a coy "thank you, hyung". dongju's happiness makes it worthy.

dongju resumes his work, helping hwanwoong up so he can sit straight again, finally relieving the tension locking up the older's body. he holds hwanwoong's chin to check how the makeup looks from every angle.

"we're almost done." dongju whispers, after being done with tapping glitter onto hwanwoong's eyelids with his fingers. now he has his attention on hwanwoong's lips. "I just wanna test this blending technique I saw the other day, so please be patient."

dongju is sitting with his legs parallel to hwanwoong's, a position just like the one they started with but somehow closer. he's not necessarily big, but this is how he looks like this, standing taller than hwanwoong, his aura of focus almost suffocating, even though he should look harmless while wearing a light purple sweater and having two small shiny gems glued under his eye. hwanwoong feels his inside turning upside down, and his breathing dies at the top of his throat as he watches dongju being so beautiful, so overwhelming. the word he's been avoiding comes to mind: he's attracted to dongju, and it's hard to accept because he never saw the boy as a possibility. still, when dongju stands a little bit taller to watch hwanwoong from above, all the shortest can see are his full lips, the cherry scent being molded into shape and color in forbidden synesthesia.

hwanwoong wants to take him into his own lips, wants to fill his hands with orange hair, wants to—

"—kiss you." this is what dongju murmurs. or at least, this is all hwanwoong can hear after a flood of rushed, whispered words.

"hm?"

dongju hesitates, and this is one of those rare moments where hwanwoong can see him smiling sheepishly.

"your lips look so pretty I wanna kiss you."

hwanwoong takes a deep breath, not being fast enough to stop his eyes from widening. he thinks about how dongju had the chance not to say it, to pretend it was never a thought that crossed his mind, ever — and he still decided that hwanwoong needed to know it.

so hwanwoong smiles, his own hesitation under the brown eyes filled with expectation before him. they tell hwanwoong that dongju is also being serious about the whole situation.

"you should do it, then."

maybe neither of them had woken up especially bold this morning, but it definitely takes a lot of bravery to stare each other the way they do. orbiting around them there's fear of rejection and high expectations as to what is coming next.

but dongju's laugh set hwanwoong's heart on a fire of desperation.

"and ruin my perfect work?"

although most of the time hwanwoong feels deep in his bones how much he wants to protect dongju, right now all he wants to do is punch him for having his priorities so poorly sorted out, for playing with his heart like this. and he would've done it any other day, but now his guard is low. so hwanwoong only shrugs, small, shy, slightly defeated, and his voice sounds like a lullaby.

"well, you said you wanted it."

suddenly, hwanwoong realizes he's under dongju's scrutiny, and he analyzes every single bit of his face, making the short one feel very vulnerable.

"whatever, just forget it." hwanwoong sighs, now looking away, trying to move away from dongju because he's still too close, and if he made enough effort, he'd be able to listen to hwanwoong's broken heart pounding against his chest.

"no, I..." it's dongju's turn to sigh as if he's still considering the situation. after a moment that seems to drag for way too long, he clicks his tongue "fuck it."

dongju get close fastly, lips finally on hwanwoong's but light against them as if this is just a vivid fantasy — so vivid it has taste, texture, scent, sounds, but not images because both of them shut their eyes, maybe afraid to make this moment become _too_ real. hwanwoong slips his tongue over dongju's lips, tongue, and the synthetic flavor of cherry sits on his senses like an achievement.

dongju is gentle, and his hands, keeping hwanwoong's face close, are soft. there's no hurry to get anywhere, only the wonder of the discovery, and for the first time, hwanwoong isn't afraid of what comes next. he wants the now, the plump lips against his', the heat of another body adding to his own heat.

dongju lets hwanwoong wrap his hands over his body, hugging him tenderly, keeping him close. the eldest wants to demonstrate all his caring, all his admiration, all his desire, even when some things can't be translated into saliva and fingerprints.

they pull away, and dongju analyzes hwanwoong's face again with impersonal eyes. "shit, it's ruined beyond repair."

"dongju." hwanwoong calls as serene as he could ever be, his voice dragging in urgency while he tries to bring the other closer again.

"hyung, your makeup was flawless."

"dongju!" hwanwoong calls again, not even slightly less serene, but definitely more urgent. he always gets impressed by how dongju always has his mind all over the place, and most of the time the place in question seems highly inappropriate. he would never change this about him, though.

dongju sighs theatrically, the look of faux disappointment giving space to a cheeky smile. he holds hwanwoong's face close to his again.

"alright, we'll deal with that later."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, hwanwoong is 1,65m and the only way to change my mind is for him to come to my house with a measurement tape.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ghoulhoon)


End file.
